


Day Two Hundred Twenty-Four || Delete

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [224]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 14:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20229517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: Soon...soon, he'll set them all free. Delete all of this bastardized research. Then he, and all of the madman's experiments, will experience life on the surface at last.





	Day Two Hundred Twenty-Four || Delete

...it’s time.

So many months of planning, and years before that of yearning, have led to this moment. Sasuke has patiently bided his time at the scientist’s side, awaiting the perfect opportunity to make his dream a reality:

He, and as many others as he can manage...are going to _escape_ this horrible place.

For decades, the man he knows only as Orochimaru has been employed by their government to create monstrosities: genetically engineered humans with supposedly impossible powers, something straight out of science fiction. Whether it’s men with super strength, bulletproof subdermal skin, or even people that can see through walls...he’s been paid untold numbers of dollars to take the human genome and twist it into fantastical creations...all to suit the need of their country for super soldiers, spies, and other roles. For years he’s spliced and manipulated their specie into things unrecognizable as human...while others are meant to blend unseen, their powers unknown.

Sasuke himself is one of them, a member of the Sharingan project line. Able to see and react to the world around him at speeds most humans can only dream of, he’s also engineered with extreme levels of physical fitness, and the ability to copy what he sees almost perfectly.

He’s one of Orochimaru’s _pets_. Just like the one Sasuke calls his big brother: the iteration of the Sharingan project before him, deemed a failure due to an immunodeficiency. Once the madman realized Sasuke’s attachment to him...he instead became a source of emotional blackmail. Motivation for him to never disobey his creator, lest something happen to his precious brother. A whim could see him terminated like all the others deemed a failed project before them.

...Sasuke couldn’t let that happen.

So, for years now, he’s served as Orochimaru’s right hand alongside a few other trusted members of the staff. Only one man outranks him: one Yakushi Kabuto, a man obsessed with both Orochimaru and his work.

In truth...it sickens Sasuke. At first, he’d been unable to comprehend. He was a child, after all. But now..._now_ he knows the sick lengths the man goes to in order to manipulate human DNA until it reaches something to his liking.

In a way...he’s a genius. Never has evolution been so guided and forced. But all Sasuke can see is the way his work is abused...and the disgusting pleasure he seems to take in each new creation.

The latest project, however, was exactly what Sasuke had been waiting for: the Byakugan. Humans able to concentrate their vision so narrowly, they can see through nearly any solid object. While Sasuke might not fully comprehend the science, he doesn’t have to. This...is their ticket out.

Someone who can see through the entire facility. Who can lead them to the surface, to freedom…! With Sasuke at their helm, he knows they can make it. Already he has a small group in mind to take with him. He can’t save them all...not yet. But maybe, if they make it out, they can get the place thrown into the public eye, disbanded, destroyed…!

...first, however...they have to escape.

Since her creation, Sasuke has been subtly guiding the first Byakugan specimen - at first simply called B1 - to his side. Treating her better, kindling the human side of her Orochimaru has been attempt to suppress and restrain. But he had to be careful. Be too forward, and he risked revealing his interference. Be too subtle...and she might not trust him, or prefer him.

But now, he’s sure she’s finally ready.

Hinata. The name he gave her. She’s now almost fully versed in language. She understands complex concepts, as confirmed by Orochimaru and his team. Soon enough, she would begin training for her ultimate purpose: a spy able to see into areas denied her physically with eyes that can pierce almost any wall. Not only that, but her vision is nearly three hundred and sixty-five degrees. Without moving her eyes, she can see in nearly any direction, for far greater distances than any human.

The scientist had estimated, at her growth rate, she’d soon reach distances of nearly twenty kilometers.

As far as Sasuke is concerned, that’s plenty far. He has no idea how far below ground they are, only that they are, indeed, subterranean. All they need now is Hinata to guide them to the surface. He knows it won’t be easy. Even if they manage to be stealthy, this place crawls with guards. To escape with Hinata and the other four he has chosen, they’ll likely have to resort to some kind of violence before they make it.

...he’s willing to do anything to get them out.

_Anything_.

Escorting Hinata back to her cell, Sasuke asks, “How was your training today?”

“It was good. I think I met all expectations,” is her quiet reply.

They both know the purpose of this banter. They’ll reach her quarters, and then have their supposed block for working on her language. And it’s then they’ll exchange words. He needs to tell her they’re ready...and she needs to agree.

All of this work befriending and convincing her comes down to this. For their freedom. His freedom. Itachi’s freedom.

...and to put a stop to all of this.

There are three cameras in her room, all equipped to record audio. So, the pair have designed their own kind of sign language: subtle physical cues with their hands, faces, and shoulders that communicate the true meaning behind their meetings.

“Tell me more about your day.”

_Tomorrow night. Midnight. Be ready._

“I was assigned new tasks, to observe various creatures in a room in the neighboring facility.”

_I am ready. How many will go with us?_

“What did you see?”

_Four beyond us. Most have combat training. One has subdermal armor._

“I could see their movements, observe their behavior. It was...peaceful. I want to do it again.”

_I have a route planned. Did you find the override code?_

“Maybe you will. We’ll see what Orochimaru has planned, B1. For now, you should rest.”

_I did. I’ll input on our way out. Everything will be deleted. All will be lost. This won’t happen again._

Hinata gives a practiced smile. “I will. Goodnight, Sasuke.”

“Goodnight, B1.”

Sasuke then does his rounds, checking on several other projects. Of them, his chosen three are also signaled. One more day. Be ready. Be patient. Be prepared for anything...even dying.

Better to die, they reply, than stay here any longer.

Last he sees is Itachi. The previous Sharingan prodigy gives a soft smile. “Ah, you’re back. It’s been a while.”

_Is it time?_

“I’m sorry...we’ve been busy.”

_Tomorrow night. Then you’ll be free._

“That’s quite all right. I’m not much fun to be around.”

_WE will be free. A life to do with as we please._

“Don’t give me that. You’re plenty fun.”

_And we’ll find you a doctor._

“Well...at least you think so. But it’s late, you should turn in.”

“You too, brother.”

It’s then Sasuke moves to the server room to log his day and observations. Easy enough to do with a photographic memory. As he types, he looks around the room, seeing the master computer at the head of it. There...there he’ll input the override code. Then all of Orochimaru’s research - all of his bastardized science - will be deleted. Sent to the digital void where it belongs. Never again will be create another unfortunate soul bound to his will, or the government’s. His work will be a thing of the past - a haunting memory for those who get out alive.

And they _will_ get out alive.

...he’ll make sure of it.

But...he must be patient. As itching as it is to begin, they have one more night. Orochimaru’s therapy for his injured arms will take place, and painkillers administered. Then more than any other night he’ll be too tired to stop them. They’ll align the stars themselves, and forge their own fate.

Just a little longer.

Then all of this will be over...like a bad dream.

**Author's Note:**

> More scifi verse! A bit of a...transitional piece. I wanted to write the breakout, but I had a long day, and wrote a LOT more than usual, so I'm a lil burnt out - next time!
> 
> But yeah, this is a followup to days 171 and 196! I'm usually not a big scifi person, but...I'm liking this verse, lol - I'll hopefully get to do more soon, depending on how the prompts roll out!
> 
> Anyway, my eyes are screamin', so time for bed lol - thanks for reading!


End file.
